Rutina
by Jessica6697
Summary: La rutina de una empresaria es diferente a lo que ella creyó gracias a una Joven deportista que invadió su día a día. Korrasami AU moderno.


La Rutina diaria de Asami Sato, una joven empresaria e ingeniera de 24 años de edad que vivía en la gran ciudad de Chicago, Illinois; era como muchas otras, despertaba, se duchaba, desayunaba y salía al trabajo. Asami había empezado a trabajar en la compañía de su padre desde la corta edad de 18 años, cuando empezó la universidad en la carrera de Administración y Dirección de Empresas; durante aquel tiempo también había estudiado Ingeniería Mecánica pues esa era su pasión, siendo una gran estudiante logró culminar sus estudios en la University of Illinois at Chicago, La UIC, una de las más prestigiosas de aquella ciudad.

Trabajaba como la vicepresidenta de Industrias Futuro, un puesto que se ganó gracias a sus grandes ideas sobre y para la empresa, su padre, fundador y director de la misma, y el comité ejecutivo vio su gran potencial y la nombraron vicepresidenta a los 21 años, además de que era la futura heredera de la compañía al ser hija única. Su trabajo consistía en la toma de decisiones importantes que el presidente no podía por trabajar en otros aspectos de la compañía, también de vez en cuando Asami planeaba una línea de automóviles y otros vehículos que fabricaba la misma, ella amaba su trabajo pues combinaba a la perfección su pasión y su amor más grande, la Ingeniería y la empresa que su padre fundó con trabajo y gran dedicación. Después de trabajar arduamente junto a su padre los dos salían a la hora del almuerzo y se dirigían a algún restaurante previamente elegido por Hiroshi, su padre, o por Yasuko, su madre, a veces iban a casa, aunque Asami ya tenía su propia casa, más cerca del centro, no podía evitar volver a aquella mansión para pasar un momento con sus padres a quienes amaba inmensamente. Una amena charla a la hora del almuerzo hacia que los dos empresarios renovaran fuerzas para seguir con sus labores en la compañía y claro un almuerzo con su amada Yasuko hacia todo mejor, tanto para Hiroshi, que la amaba con la fuerza de miles de llamas ardientes, como para Asami, que la adoraba hasta el punto de amar cada momento a su lado, y claro sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por la bella mujer, quien adoraba tanto a su familia que no podía pensar en una mejor manera de vivir que al lado de esos dos empresarios dedicados a su trabajo y un poco testarudos que amaba tanto.

Por lo general Asami salía un poco más temprano que su padre, pues a este le gustaba estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la empresa, a veces hasta hacía trabajo que no debía pues había encargados de esas áreas pero el hombre de cabello negro, grisáceo, y ojos ámbar no podía dejar de hacer ese trabajo aún si no debía pues quería que todo saliera perfecto. Asami se dirigía a casa donde lo normal en su rutina seria descansar un rato y cenar mientras escuchaba alguna música suave en su gran equipo de sonido y luego de hacer unos cuantos quehaceres se daría un baño para relajarse mientras leía algún libro para luego dormir y seguir con su rutina al día siguiente, pero claro su rutina diaria había cambiado mucho en pequeños detalles desde ya hacia un tiempo.

El primer cambio se podía notar al dejar el auto en el típico estacionamiento donde acostumbraba, pues ya no estaba solo su auto, allí se encontraba una motocicleta blanca bien cuidada pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que se usaba casi todo los días, al ver aquella moto estacionada justo al lado de donde solía dejar su auto la joven de ojos verdes no podía evitar sonreír por los recuerdos que esta le daba. Caminando por el lado de la casa para llegar a la entrada principal se podía encontrar el segundo cambio en su rutina, pues al llegar a la puerta ya se podían escuchar los ladridos emocionados de un gran Labrador completamente blanco, al abrir y entrar a la casa el labrador, que era hembra, saltaba emocionada hacia la joven de cabello color azabache para darle la bienvenida a su hogar, ésta le respondía con mimos y caricias al tiempo que le agradecía por recibirla de forma tan cariñosa

— Gracias por la bienvenida Naga — decía la joven mientas caminaba hacia la cocina desde la entrada, donde ya se podía percibir el tercer cambio pues desde ese lugar ya se podía escuchar una música tipo rock desde la sala, que no era ni muy fuerte ni muy baja.

Al pasar por la entrada y caminar por la sala, que no tenía un tamaño tímido para nada, la heredera notaba el cuarto cambio en su día a día, pues ya se podía oler el aroma de una deliciosa cena siendo preparada, cuando entró a la gran cocina se encontró con una escena que la alegraba muy gratamente, pues el quinto cambio era una joven de piel morena y cabello corto que se encontraba tarareando la melodía de la música al tiempo que cocinaba una cena para dos, la muchacha de ojos azules se dio la vuelta al notar que su gran amiga peluda entraba junto a la dueña de la casa y luz de sus ojos.

— Bienvenida Sami — decía alegremente Korra antes de acercarse a la protagonista de esta historia y darle un tierno y dulce beso en aquellos labios rojos cual manzana.

Allí estaba, la razón de que desde hacía poco más de un año su rutina cambiara poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy; una chica de 23 años muy energética y con la sonrisa más tierna que había visto Asami en su vida. Mentiría si dijera que no le importó para nada que esta chica entrara en su vida para cambiarla y darle un poco de emoción, pues más bien la idea de que la joven morena viviera en su casa fue de ella misma y claro la muchacha de ojos azules cual cielo había aceptado de manera enérgica y emocionada pues le encantaba la idea de vivir junto a la mujer que amaba y por la cual suspiró más de un año entero sin poder decirle sus sentimientos, la relación de las dos chicas no había comenzado como la mejor pues a los 17 años se cometen errores idiotas que ya ni se desean recordar.

Después de cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda para estar en la casa Asami se encontraba caminando en la cocina mientras colocaba los platos, cubiertos y vasos que utilizarían en la isla de la cocina pues allí comían casi todas las noches, al terminar de preparar la cena la joven, de estatura un poco más baja que la heredera, servía lo que había cocinado y después de también servirle su comida a Naga se sentaba al lado de su novia para cenar tranquilamente.

No era que Asami fuera infeliz antes de comenzar a vivir con Korra pero nadie podía negar que ella se veía más alegre que de costumbre y claro, no es lo mismo vivir solo que acompañado por la mujer que amas desde hacía ya varios años. Esa mujer con la cual había tenido sueños donde se besaban y abrazaban a la orilla del mar, o donde iban juntas de la mano sin importarles nada, esos sueños que la hacía feliz pero al mismo tiempo la entristecían en su momento por no ser verdad, esos sueños que ahora se estaban cumpliendo al cenar, reír, charlar y hablar de su día amenamente con la mujer de ojos celestes a su lado. Sin duda alguna en la mente y el corazón de la mujer de cabello negro, Korra había cambiado su vida, no de un modo directo si no de uno tan sutil que solo los más cercanos a la empresaria podían notar, pues la alegría de Asami se expresaba en cortos tarareos al caminar o en un va y ven de su mano en un ritmo solo escuchado por ella en su mente al cantar tan alegremente las canciones favoritas de Korra mientras recordaba el momento cuando la morena le mostró aquella canción un día en el parque o en su casa o incluso a veces en la oficina. Su vida ya no era solo trabajar, tenía un porqué llegar a tiempo a casa todos los días.

Al terminar de comer la gran Labrador se iba a la sala donde tenía su gran cama para ella sola, se acomodaba y esperaba a que las dos jóvenes terminaran de lavar los trastes usados, por lo general Asami limpiaba los platos, cubiertos y vasos mientras que Korra los secaba y guardaba, después de dejar todo limpio se acomodaban en el sofá de la sala que estaba al lado de la cama de la gran canina, en los días fríos se cubrían con una manta y en los días de calor se acostaban cómodamente, sin duda aquel día era frío y en sala solo se podía apreciar un bello momento donde la joven Sato leía mientras que Korra la abrasaba aprovechando su calor.

La rutina de Asami seguiría con ir a tomar un baño caliente pero en vez de leer como antes ahora sólo se recostaba en su gran tina estilo antigua mientras abrazaba a la morena, desde hacía un tiempo, cuando empezaron a acostumbrarse al cuerpo de la otra habían tomado la costumbre de tomar aquel baño juntas, a veces la actitud un poco infantil de la más joven provocaba que terminaran teniendo una guerra de agua sin cuartel donde sólo importaba divertirse.

Con la noche ya entrada desde hacía unas cuantas horas las dos jóvenes se acostaban entres besos y risas, caricias y suspiros, algunas noches terminaban despiertas más tiempo del planeado gracias a la actividad física más excitante y apasionado que alguna de las dos hubiera practicado jamás, y otras noches sólo se abrazaban mientras que con un último beso caían dormidas cuidadas por la luz de la luna afuera de la gran casa. Asami amaba esa sensación de abrazar y ser abrazada por esos brazos tan bien definidos que tenían un agarre que aunque fuerte era al mismo tiempo gentil; sentirse protegida en esos brazos era su más grande sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo pues ella no podía verse de nuevo sola en aquella gran cama.

Y por último y el cambio que más amaba Asami de su rutina desde que Korra entró en su vida era despertar y sentir aquellos brazos a su alrededor y confirmar que todo lo que había vivido era una hermosa realidad y no un cruel sueño más, al abrir los ojos veía a su amada novia aun dormida cómodamente y con una expresión tan tierna que la muchacha de largo cabello no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa de adoración ante tal hermoso despertar. La heredera se movió un poco para despertar a su novia quien sólo se quejó en voz baja y fortaleció el agarre del abrazo dando a entender que no quería levantarse aún, ante el gesto tierno de su amada Asami sólo se acercó a ella y le dio un profundo y lento beso para que su compañera de cama terminase de despertar, ella sabía que así lo conseguiría pues conocía a Korra y lo que debía hacer para lograr que se levantara y la mayor tenía razón pues después de ese beso la morena terminó de abrir los ojos para darle los buenos días con una sonrisa tan grande que no podía ser superada, dándole un segundo beso, Asami se levantaba de la cama y se metía al baño para tomar su típica ducha matinal mientras Korra la esperaba en la cama con una expresión de enamoramiento como ninguna otra. Al salir del baño y ver que su chica ya se había levantado y hacia algunos estiramientos como estaba acostumbrada pues era deportista, ella se ponía una bata para estar en la casa y las dos bajaban a la cocina para tomar un delicioso desayuno preparado por la heredera, la morena dejaba salir al patio a su amiga Naga y luego preparaba el café de su novia pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a beberlo. Después de un desayuno animado y un poco romántico, pues lo besos aparecían de vez en cuando, las dos se iban a cambiar de ropas y dándose un último beso de despedida hasta la tarde, pues la morena almorzaría ese día con Asami y sus padres, lo que a veces era costumbre desde que formalizaron su relación ante los padres de ésta antes de mudarse a vivir juntas; cada una se subía a su vehículo y se dirigían a sus respectivos destinos, siendo la empresa Industrias Futuro para Asami y el estadio del club para Korra.

Y así los días y la rutina de Asami Sato, la brillante ingeniera y empresaria había cambiado a una que jamás imaginó antes de conocer a aquella alocada y guapa joven de cabello corto y brazos fuertes. No podía mentir, le encantaba pasar sus días al lado de aquella chica, la hacía feliz y no podía ni quería negarlo nunca pues su vida fue mejor que la que pudo haber imaginado cuando apenas empezaba la adolescencia, sí, no era una vida perfecta en verdad pero para ella los pequeños momentos junto a sus padres, amigos y claro, junto a Korra era lo mejor del mundo a su opinión. Y ¿qué más podía pedir? Tenía un trabajo que amaba, unos padres que la apoyaban, unos amigos espectaculares y una novia fantástica que la hacía reír y vivir cada día al máximo con los detalles que ésta le entregaba al demostrarle su amor.

Sí, su vida era buena y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo pues desde que su rutina cambió su vida mejoró.

* * *

 **Hola! Soy yo!**

 **Esta vez vengo con un pequeño, no tan pequeño, One-short? Drabble? Long Fic? no se.**

 **La cosa es que me inspiré para escribir esto y pos aquí está**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah.**

 **Me gusto mucho el tema de Chicago... tal vez lo use de nuevo algún día después de terminar mi otro fic**

 **Ya saben, si quieren ver mis Dibujos Estoy en DA como Jessica6697, en Tumblr como Jessica6697 y en Face como Jessica Escobar**

 **~Nos vemos~**


End file.
